One More Night
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: DRARRY SLASH Prompt Maroon 5's One More Night


So this was prompted by Maroon 5's One More Night.

I didn't have a beta go over it, I might at a later point but I just needed to get this out and don't have plans to do much with it. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry braced himself for Malfoy's arrival. Deep breaths. He glanced at the boxes tossed on the golden rug. There wasn't very many of them, but Harry had shrunk most of Draco's items to fit in them. He didn't want him staying longer than he needed to get his things. He wished Parkinson would have picked up Drac- Malfoy's belongings (he was certainly Malfoy again and not Draco), but Malfoy had insisted that he be the one to brave the encounter. Harry snorted at the thought. As if Parkinson couldn't stand up for herself. He still remembered that stinging jinx she hit him with when Dra-Malfoy and him had first started dating.

He shifted on the couch. Why had she aimed for his arse anyway? The Floo suddenly flamed up, washing the room with a green light. When Malfoy stepped out, Harry groaned internally. That silly prat. It was _over_. That last fight had left most of Harry's possessions broken (granted, they were easily fixed), Malfoy sporting a bloody lip, and Harry still had red marks on his throat from where Malfoy had grabbed him. They couldn't do this anymore…

But Malfoy's intention for "picking up his things" was simply his opening to seduce Harry again. Well, Harry thought furiously, he was not so easily distracted. Even if Draco was wearing the muggle clothes Harry had picked out that looked so… He shook his head.

_Focus, Potter!_

He stood up quickly and lifted his lip into a sneer. "Malfoy."

Some emotion flashed behind Draco's eyes but he met Harry with an icy look, nose in the air. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing the tight white shirt to pull even tighter against him. "Potter."

Harry kicked some boxes. "I packed for you, to make it faster."

"I bet you can't wait to get me out of here," Draco snarled. He pulled out his wand so quickly, it startled Harry, causing him to take a step back and reach for his own. This wasn't missed by Draco. Instead of levitating the boxes, he paused and slowly aimed at Harry.

"You still don't trust me?" he hissed. "After all these years?"

"You did try to strangle me last night-"

"You punched me in the face! My face, Harry!" He actually stomped his foot. Harry almost smiled but managed to keep his face straight.

"Still, I'm not going to trust someone who tries to cut off my air supply."

Draco smiled, in that way he did when he had something to use against Harry. It left a sour feeling in his stomach, but at the same moment he noticed how bright red Draco's lips were and it dawned on him that he was wearing lipstick. He rolled his shoulders. Draco was going for the Snitch this time. He knew Harry loved it when he wore red lipstick, the evil prat.

_Be strong, Potter._

"I thought you enjoyed it when I cut off your air supply, Potter? You never protested when I used my scarf or ti-"

"Malfoy," Harry cut him off loudly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was not going to allow himself to be manipulated again. But Draco moved closer, invading his space. He could feel the heat off of his body, the exhale of air brushing across his face. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "We can't…"

Draco chuckled softly and tucked a lock of Harry's hair behind his ear. Then he moved so his lips were brushing across Harry's own.

"We have before and we will again," he said softly. He closed the distance and kissed Harry softly. Harry didn't respond for a long moment, wading through the onslaught of emotions overwhelming him and then he lurched forward, grabbing Draco's hair and yanking as he bit down on his lip. Draco jumped away with a yelp and whipped the blood off his mouth. The lipstick was smeared.

"Bastard," Draco said with a smirk. His expression clearly showed he felt that he won, that he had bested Harry in some way and it caused Harry's anger to amplify. He was breathing hard, glaring at him. How could one person can bring out so many strong emotions? He hated him and yet he felt as though he couldn't get enough of him. He was obsessed, intoxicated… Ron once suggested he had been bewitched but they had ruled that out. He took a step closer and reached out for him. He could still smell Draco on him even though he was feet away.

"You want me bloody," Draco stated simply. "So what's the issue? You want this. I want this."

"It's- not -healthy," Harry replied jerkily. "It's not _normal._"

Draco laughed loudly and cruelly.

"What has ever been normal about _you_?"

Draco closed the distance between them again and grabbed Harry's hand. He forgot he had it out still- and he placed it on his throat.

"Do it," he snarled. "Do it and come to realize that this is what we are, Potter."

Harry's hand was trembling but instead of grabbing and squeezing like his twitching muscles were urging him to do, he gently caressed the soft, pale skin under his fingers, letting them trail softly over Draco's adam's apple.

"Damn you," Draco said. Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Draco's and he found them to be softer than before.

"One more night," Harry said, his voice cracked. "But we can't -"

Draco kissed him and pulled away so slightly that their lips were barely touching.

"We can and you know as well as I do it will always be one more."


End file.
